


can't stop thinking of your diamond mind

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: thor has known you since you were kids. when he realizes he loves you, will he be able to bring himself to tell you and risk your friendship?
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	can't stop thinking of your diamond mind

Thor had known you since you were kids. He had been your neighbor for years before Odin, in all his infinite wisdom, had decided to move his family away. The two of you were best friends, and Thor had sorely missed you while he was gone. Years later, he and Loki had finally moved back to town. It had crossed his mind for a moment that he might see you, but he was still shocked when he ran into you. As he left his favorite coffee shop, he almost ran right into somebody.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He quickly trailed off as he looked up and stopped cold as he saw who he had run into.

"Thor!"

"Y/N! It's so good to see you."

"Oh my god, it's been so long."

Thor grinned. "Yes. Too long."

You raised your hand to rest on his cheek, and Thor couldn't help but lean into the touch. You ran your thumb over the scar under his right eye and your eyes turned sad. You murmured, "What happened to you?"

Thor chuckled. "It's a long story."

Your hand fell away and Thor tried not to let the disappointment show on his face. "Well I'd love to hear it. We really do need to get together. There's so much to catch up on."

Thor left the shop that day with your number in his phone and a date set to meet you at your apartment for dinner. He hadn't been so nervous in years. He was meeting Loki for drinks that evening, and couldn't wait to tell him what had happened. It hadn't always been that way, but they had become good friends as they'd gotten older.

Thor took the seat next to Loki at the bar. "You'll never believe who I saw today."

Loki said dryly, "The suspense is killing me."

"Y/N. Right in the middle of getting coffee, there she was."

Loki actually gasped. "Really! How is she?"

"She's good. I'm going to see her later this week."

"You don't look very happy about it?"

Chuckling Thor said, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I look a little different than I did when we were teenagers."

Loki scoffed. "Thor, come on. You have to know that she's always had a crush on you. She would've followed you anywhere growing up. She's not going to care that you've got longer hair and gained some weight." Loki shrugged. "You grew into yourself."

"What if she thinks I grew poorly-"

"Trust me, Thor, she won't mind. Plus maybe this is finally your chance to tell her how you feel about her."

Thor felt himself turn red. He mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on. This is me you're talking to. You couldn't be more obvious."

Thor said nothing, only taking another sip of his drink. 

Loki threw an arm around his shoulders. "It'll be fine Thor. You have nothing to be nervous about. You're just meeting an old friend to catch up."

Several days later, when he found himself at your door, he tries to remember what Loki had said. Tried hard to feel like he had nothing to be nervous about. Instead, he stood there feeling very nervous. Before he could convince himself to turn and run, he raised a hand to knock on your door. 

You pulled it open and immediately threw your arms around him. "Hi! I'm so glad you're here. I got take out. I don't know if you remember, but cooking is not my strong suit."

Thor followed you into your apartment and sat next to you at your table. As you ate, you caught each other up on the details of the years you'd spent apart. It wasn't until the both of you were settled on your couch that you asked, "So I wanted to wait until we talked to ask. What happened to your eye?"

Thor sighed. "I was almost hoping you'd forgotten."

You found his hand and intertwined your fingers. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. It just makes me feel a bit dumb, that's all." You squeezed his hand and he started his story. "I guess you remember what Loki used to be like? The whole dark pretentious thing he had going on?" You nodded. "Well when we moved, he had a hard time making friends. There were these few guys, real shitty guys, that always made fun of him. One day, Loki didn't even want to go to school. You remember Mom, she would've let him do anything, and so she let him stay home. But I went to school. And almost first thing I saw those guys. They started talking about him, how he couldn't even face them anymore, and I got the bright idea to punch one of them. The ringleader." Thor took a deep breath and continued. "I was doing pretty well, I was a bit of a brute back then you know. Until the guy pushed me and I fell. I dunno, I must've landed on this rock funny."

You gasped. "Oh Thor."

"My eye was never the same. I had a couple surgeries, but they never helped. Eventually, they just took it and gave me this fake one."

"God Thor I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It's okay. The past is the past."

You wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed. "That was a good thing you did though. I'm glad you and Loki became friends."

Thor smiled. "Yeah, me too."

You sighed and let your head fall against the couch. "Man, we had a really good time together didn't we?"

Thor chuckled. "We did."

"I used to have the biggest crush on you."

Thor turned to look at you with shock all over his face. "You did?"

"Of course. I always thought I was obvious about it. M'surprised you didn't know."

"I never did."

You shrugged. "That's the way it goes I guess. But I think it's a real shame we never tried to be together."

Thor was suddenly acutely aware of how close you were. He felt every inch of your thigh pressed up against his. He turned to look at you and found you already staring back at him. Shocking him, you leaned in and kissed him. As your lips met, all the cliches began to make sense to Thor. Butterflies in his stomach, his heart fluttering, the world stopping, he had them all as your lips started to move against his own. Much too quickly for Thor's liking, you pulled away.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done that."

Hastening to reassure you, Thor said, "No, it's okay. Really."

A blush began to travel across your cheeks. "You're sure?"

Thor took a chance and leaned in. When you didn't stop him, he pressed his lips to yours. As he pulled away he murmured, "I'm sure."

As soon as he said it, you kissed him again. Thor licked along the seam of your lips, silently asking for you to part them. You gave him what he wanted, and he couldn't help but groan as his tongue met yours. He explored your mouth until he had to break away for air. 

You mumbled against his lips, "Do you wanna- could we…" You trailed off. Taking a deep breath, you started over. "Could we go to my room?"

Thor nodded and you grabbed his hand to lead him towards your room. As you walked through the door, Thor attached his lips to yours again. Breaking away, he found the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head. He unlatched your bra and as soon as he could pull it off you, he wrapped his mouth around your nipple. He laved his tongue around the nub and listened as you let out a breathy sigh. His teeth scraped against your nipple as he pulled away, and he gave the same treatment to the other one. Gathering the fabric of both your pants and panties, he pulled them down your legs before walking you backwards towards your bed. Before crawling on top of you, he rid himself of his own clothes. His hand traveled down your body until he reached your core. Running a finger along your slit, he gathered your slick, and used it to push inside you. You mewled at the intrusion. He slid another finger in alongside the first, and scissored them inside you until you said, "Thor, please."

With a particularly bruising thrust of his fingers as he said, "Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

Thor smirked. "As you wish love."

Thor let his fingers fall free and replaced them with his cock. Sliding into you at an agonizing pace, he gave you a moment to adjust. He waited until you begged him to start moving. Letting out little moans with cries of, "Thor, c'mon. Please move," he couldn't deny you any longer. He leaned down to trail kisses along your neck as he fucked you. As you started to shake beneath him, he sank his teeth into your pulse point. Your orgasm sent Thor into his own, and he buried his face in your neck as he came. He pulled out and laid next to you, gathering you into his arms before falling asleep.

The next morning, Thor woke up to an empty bed. He rolled out of bed, and pulled on a pair of sweats before going in search of you. He found you in your kitchen, making coffee. 

He wrapped his arms around your middle and rested his head on your shoulder. "G'morning."

You turned your head and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Morning. You want some coffee?"

"I'd love some." Pulling away from you, Thor took a seat at your table. "What're you doing today?"

"Nothing actually. We could hang out. If you want."

Thor smiled. "I'd like that."

"You know, I'd love to see Loki."

"You would?"

"Yeah. It'd be nice to catch up with him too."

Thor chuckled. "I could ask him if he wanted to meet for lunch. If you wanted."

You lit up. "Really? That would be awesome."

Thor sent a quick text to Loki, and a short while later you were all gathered at a nearby restaurant.

"Loki!" You wrapped your arms around him. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Y/N."

You pulled away to look him over. "I missed you. I can't believe it's been so long."

Loki was actually grinning. "I've missed you too. We both have."

The three of you sat there, eating and catching up. It was the most fun Thor had had in a long time. Until you started telling stories.

"Do you remember the time he climbed up that tree?"

You spoke through your laughter. "And tried to fly? Of course I do!"

Thor grumbled. "I don't think it's that funny. I broke my arm that day."

You quieted your laughter and placed a hand on his arm. "I know. M'sorry. It's a little funny to think about now though."

Thor tried to still be annoyed, but with your hand on him and the way you were looking at him, all he could do was blush. Thor sat through several more embarrassing stories before you went your separate ways that afternoon. Later that night, his phone rang, and he was pleased to see your face on his screen. After yesterday, he wasn't sure where your relationship stood. You were something more than friends, but you definitely weren't together. Wondering what you wanted, Thor answered his phone.

"Y/N, hi."

Thor could hear the smile in your voice. "Hi Thor. Are you busy?"

Thor took in his tv, muted with a late night show on, and the popcorn on his table before he replied, "No. Not at all."

You paused before you asked, "Would you wanna come over?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

As soon as you asked, Thor had known it would be more fun to spend his night with you than alone. Sitting there on your couch, he was not disappointed. He had always enjoyed spending time with you. But recently it was becoming more and more clear to him that he had to be honest with you about his real feelings. The arrangement you had now was great and all, but he wanted more. He wanted to wake up next to you everyday, not just when he happened to stay the night. He wanted to be the one you loved. Your conversation veered into more personal territory as you started talking about the sexual things you had never done. 

Thor felt himself twitch against his thigh as you divulged, "I mean I've never sat on anybody's face."

"Really?"

You shrugged. "I've always been worried about the guy I guess. How's he gonna breath?"

Thor chuckled. "Trust me, he won't mind. And he'll find a way to breathe."

"Maybe I'll try it someday."

In a moment of bravery Thor asked, "You wanna try it now?"

Situating himself on his back, Thor waited as you settled your knees on either side of his head. 

"Thor are you really sure-"

Unwilling to let you worry about it any longer, Thor wrapped his hands around your thighs and pulled your pussy against his face. He ran his tongue along your slit, eager to taste you. Using his tongue, he drew circles on your clit before wrapping his lips around it to suck. He heard you moan above him, and enjoyed the sense of satisfaction that grew in his chest. As you started to rock your hips against his face, he felt his dick really begin to take interest. Feeling it straining against the zipper of his jeans, he let out a moan against your center. He ran his tongue through your slick folds, each time stopping to give attention to your clit, until he felt you start to shake against him. You rode out your orgasm before you crawled away from him. Settling yourself next to him, you said, "That's what I've been missing? Wow."

Thor was broken out of his stupor as he felt you pop the button on his jeans. He raised his head and found you crouching on your knees, eye level with his crotch. 

"What're you doing down there Y/N?"

You smirked at him. "You looked like you needed some help."

He raised his hips to help you as you started to pull his jeans down his legs. Once you pulled them off, you crawled back towards him and straddled his hips. He felt you wrap a hand around him and line him up with your entrance. He let out a strangled groan as he felt you sink onto his length. 

"God Y/N. Such a perfect pussy. Always feels so good wrapped around me."

You let yourself adjust before bouncing on his cock in earnest. Thor couldn't help but meet you halfway, and started to thrust up into your welcoming heat. You buried your face against his neck as you started to spasm around him. He followed you shortly after, spilling into you. You pulled off and settled against his side. Thor fell asleep with your head on his chest and your arm wrapped around him.

Thor was awake far too early in his opinion. He finally managed to tear himself away from your bed, and make his way to your shower. He was just distracted enough while washing his hair that he didn't notice you following him into the shower. Then, he felt your arms wrap around his middle.

As you pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades you said, "Morning."

He was acutely aware of your hands on his stomach, but was shocked to realize he didn't mind it. 

Thor watched as you sank to your knees in front of him. 

"What're you-" Thor cut himself off with a moan as you wrapped your lips around him. He tried desperately to keep himself from fucking into your mouth as you swirled your tongue around his tip. He watched as you took all of him into your mouth that you could, wrapping your hand around the rest. His hips jerked of their own accord as you swallowed around him. Thor was suddenly glad he was awake this early after all. Soon, he felt himself start to twitch in your mouth. He tried to warn you, but you only kept up your motions until he was cumming down your throat. 

You pulled off of him and rose to your feet. You pressed a kiss to his lips. "I wanted you to have a nice start to your day." 

Thor smiled. "It's certainly looking up."

Giggling, you stepped out of the shower. "I hope it stays that way. I'm going back to sleep, but I'll see you later?"

Thor nodded. "You will."

You walked off and crawled back into bed, and Thor put his forehead against the shower tiles, desperately trying to catch his breath. Thor spent the rest of his day wondering if he should be honest about his feelings. He knew he wanted to. More than anything, he wanted to be able to call you his. He just didn't think he could handle it if you didn't feel the same way.

Feeling too nervous for his own good, Thor called Loki. 

"Hi Thor. What's up?"

Thor decided to be blunt. "I have a problem."

"Yes, well, what else is new?"

"Loki seriously."

"I'm listening."

"Well you know Y/N and I…"

"Are sleeping together?"

Thor couldn't keep the shock out of his voice as he asked, "How did you know?"

Loki scoffed. "I'm not blind Thor. The two of you look at each other like you put the stars in the sky."

"Should I tell her how I feel about her?"

"Obviously." Loki said with a laugh.

Thor grumbled. "That's easy for you to say."

"Look, there's no way she doesn't feel the same way about you. But if she doesn't, at least you were honest with yourself."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right. I have to tell her."

"Of course I'm right. Let me know how it goes."

"Thanks Loki."

"Anytime Thor."

Standing outside your door, Thor lost his nerve. "I can do this. I know her. She knows me." Thor took a deep breath. "I can do this. It's not that scary." He pulled out the key you had given him before he could change his mind again. Walking inside your apartment he called out, "Y/N?"

"In here!"

Thor followed the sound of your voice and found you in your room, making your bed.

You smiled as you asked, "How was your day?"

"It was good." Before he lost his nerve again, Thor said, "Could I talk to you?"

"Yeah, for sure. What's up?"

Thor took a seat on your freshly made bed and patted the spot next to him. "Sit with me?"

You settled next to him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Yes, everything is okay. I just, uh, I need to tell you something."

"Okay." You intertwined your fingers with his. "You can tell me anything."

Thor chuckled. "I don't know if you'll feel that way when I tell you, but I hope you do." Thor took a shuddering breath and began. "I love you. I've, um, I've always loved you. I just- I never wanted to tell you, because you were my best friend and I didn't want to ruin that. But I've realized now, with everything that's happened since I saw you again, that I do have to tell you. You deserve to know how I really feel about you."

You were silent for far too long for Thor's liking. Just as his skin started to crawl, you said, "You should've told me."

Thor nodded. "I know."

Your thumb started rubbing back and forth against his hand. "Because I could've told you that I love you too."

"Really?"

You nodded and a smile started to form on Thor's face. He couldn't help but kiss you. Pulling away, you mumbled against his mouth, "M'so glad we ran into each other."

Thor grinned, "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank y'all for reading! if you liked it you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
